Starting Over
by clockworksalsa
Summary: Belle makes a wish that ruins everything that one simple kiss had fixed. Set after the movie, Belle is queen, and the Beast's name is Adam! *Now up for adoption :(*
1. Wishes

**AN: I was watching Food Network's Challenge or whatever about the new Beauty and the Beast (well, not new, but…) movie and got to thinking. What would happen if Beast turned Beast again (cause I think his human form is even more repulsive D:l)? And so, this little story popped into my head. Reviews are appreciated!**

Belle sighed. Beast- she mentally corrected herself… Adam- would be staying at Duchess Marigold's to discuss land matters… again, for the third night in a row. She wasn't jealous- oh no, Adam loved her and she knew it- she just missed him. Ever since she had broken his curse, he had to resume his duties as a prince, now king. Belle barely saw him anymore. It seemed that he had spent so much more time with her as the Beast…

It was these things she was thinking of as she made her wish. Now, if she had thought it through and picked her words more precisely, she wouldn't have ruined everything. She wouldn't have ruined the happily ever after. But she didn't. So as she said the words- "I only wish things could be like they were before- before I broke the curse…" and the witch replied with a "Of course, I understand, my queen, and so shall it be!"- everything that had been fixed with a simple "I love you." was once again ruined.

_ B&B_

_Earlier That Day_

Belle hummed as she swept amongst the villagers. "Hello, your majesty!" and "Good day, my queen!" were often heard to which she would only vaguely reply. She was looking for someone. Belle did a quick scan of the room and gave a frustrated sigh. He wasn't here. _"So much for promising…" _she thought. He was probably in his study, going over a new law or writing a speech. Something of the sort. _"He promised he would be here!" _she thought angrily. Belle strode up the grand staircase, heading towards the West Wing. She knocked lightly on his door, pushing it open quietly. "Adam? Are you in here?" she said into the dark room. "Over here, Belle," came his soft reply.

He was packing a bag. "The banquet already started. Or did you forget?" she chastised him lightly, laughing. "Oh, that was today? Sorry, it's just-hard- being… _human _again. Having something expected of you, having responsibilities…" he turned and looked at her apologetically. Oh, so he was going to play the "feel sorry for me because I just turned back into a human" card. Yeah, 6 months ago. But she sighed and kissed him lightly. "I know- it can be hard. Why are you packing?" "Umm- I have to go to Duchess Marigold's to discuss the dividing of the new land." he replied, ruffling his hair by running his hand through it.

Belle knitted her eyebrows together. "Again?" she questioned weakly. "I know, I've been over there a lot, but-" "No, no, I understand, just… try and get us a decent amount." She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. He didn't notice and smiled back. "I promise." he said, kissing her. "Great." Belle said. She turned and went back down to the ballroom where the village was gathered as she thought _"Another empty promise…" _Belle brushed away the few tears that managed to leak out of her eyes. She hoped no one would notice. Cogsworth always said the key to keeping everyone calm in times of great stress was to keep _you _calm. That was one of his better pieces of advice.

Lost in thought, she unknowingly bumped into one of her subjects. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried, helping the old woman up. "It's quite all right, dearie, no harm done. Say, is something wrong?" "No, I just-" Belle knew the old woman was just trying to be nice and didn't want her to ramble, but her voice cracked and she ended up sobbing into the lady's shoulder. As the woman ushered her into another deserted room Belle told her the whole story of how, ever since she had broken the spell and became queen, she and her husband seemed to be growing farther and farther apart.

"I only wish that things could be like they were before- before I broke the curse." Belle sniffled much later to the seemingly kind old lady. "Of course, I understand, my queen, and so shall it be!" the old lady cackled. "What? I'm not sure I understand." she said, confused. "But I only live to make people happy, Belle, and so, by telling me your wish, and can make _you _truly happy!" Upon saying this, the old woman began to crow **(that's another word for cackle, apparently… stupid Word synonym finder…)** madly.

_For you have wished, now I must give_

_By hallowed ground and sacred fire_

_I live to serve, I live to please,_

_So I grant you your deepest desire!_

With these words she was immediately enveloped in a flash of bight, white light and Belle stepped back quickly. She was obviously afraidof whatever this was. She gasped as she tripped over a loose stone and knocked her head on the floor. The last thing she heard was the old lady, fading into black, saying "Be happy with the choice you have made Belle, for it is irreversible unless you…" but the rest of what she said was lost as the beauty fell into blissful unconsciousness. 

**So… what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Just a little random idea. I think I may do the next chapter (if I continue) from "Adam's" point of view sort of like-**

I woke up from my dream. It was a nice one, of Belle. How I hated leaving her like this, for days at a time. I rolled over in my nice king-sized bed, not fully conscious. That is, until I hit the floor. Strange. I usually slept right in the middle of the bed, not at the edge. I pushed myself up off the stony floor, still bleary-eyed. I trudged my way to my mirror, which I took from Belle's room, so that I could keep an eye on her. I held it up to my face and said "Show me-" but then abruptly stopped. Because where there would be, _should _be my face, was the depiction I had grown to hate, the personification of my selfish self, and the thing that plagued my nightmares. The Beast.

**Sooooo… REVIEW!**


	2. Back To Beast

**So, I decided to continue. Yay. Please review. Please. If I got more reviews, I would have probably continued sooner, soooo….**

I woke up from my dream. It was a nice one, of Belle. How I hated leaving her like this, for days at a time. I rolled over in my nice king-sized bed, not fully conscious. That is, until I hit the floor. Strange. I usually slept right in the middle of the bed, not at the edge. I pushed myself up off the stony floor, still bleary-eyed. I trudged my way to my mirror, which I took from Belle's room, so that I could keep an eye on her. I held it up to my face and said "Show me-" but then abruptly stopped. Because where there would be, _should _be my face, was the depiction I had grown to hate, the personification of my selfish self, and the thing that plagued my nightmares. The Beast.

I roared and almost threw the mirror down before realizing that it was glass and would break. At least I still had my common sense. I took a few deep, calming breaths before sitting on the bed. What should I do? Return to Belle? But how would I get to the castle without someone seeing me? I was jerked out of my thoughts by footsteps outside of my door. I hurriedly ran to the bathroom, shutting the door just as the servant entered. "Your Majesty?" she asked timidly. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." I said, trying to make my voice more human.

She sounded unsure. "Alright, your Majesty. Call if you need anything." I remained silent as I heard her retreat. I needed to think this through. I couldn't be seen. I opened the door and made my way to the window. I hopped out (thankfully my room was on the ground floor). I didn't look back as I ran to the forest that separated our kingdoms on all fours. Just like the beast I was.

**All right, I'm really unsure of this story. So you must tell me, in reviews, to continue, or I won't. I've got more to do. So review and tell me how good, bad, or meh this story is. **


End file.
